


Kings And Queens Who Should Not Be

by cas_septimus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Aerys II's reign, Arranged Marriage, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/cas_septimus
Summary: Steffon Baratheon sailed to Volantis per his king's order, looking for a valyrian bride for the crown prince. He came back with a pair of sibling in tow, with silver-white hair and haunting red eyes.{drabble collection, life of samatoki and nemu aohitsugi; or later, nemu targaryennot in chronological order}





	Kings And Queens Who Should Not Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hypnosis Mic belongs to King Records, Idea Factory, and Otomate  
> A Song of Ice and Fire belongs to George R.R Martin

"You kill my son." The former queen accused him, but Samatoki noticed she didn’t mention that madman Aerys too. _Not that it matters_ , Samatoki thought, _she is probably the happiest of us all._

Her fists clenched, her eyes were flashing with cold fury, and Samatoki really wanted to challenge her back.

_'And what about it_ ,' he might say. This was a gift after all. A gift for this realm. Samatoki has stopped the war before it destroyed them more.

But Rhaella Targaryen, after all, was a grieving woman. She maybe made of steel, for endured all abuse her brother-husband placed upon her all this time, but Samatoki knew what grief was, for having someone you hold dear and loved fiercely to be taken away from you. Even though a loving mother couldn’t be compared to witless fucktard whose lust could possibly split the realm, Samatoki still could understand the sentiment.

He also knew fury, he knew injustice and bitterness. Samatoki was not a knight, he was not made for shinning armor and chivalry. He was a sellsword, lead a mercenary company to kill and fight and protect for gold. But now he was a sworn sword, her sister's shield and greatest champion.

Nemu's safety was his priority. He swore it as their mother hold him in her deathbed, he swore it by his tainted blood and righteous fire. Nemu was first and foremost for him, the rest of them could fuck off to seven hells for all he cared.

"No," Samatoki finally said, for the sake of his respect and Nemu's love for this woman. "I challenge him to duel for my sister's honor."

"It's still act of killing," Rhaella said.

"I win the duel fair and square," Samatoki replied to her.

Rhaella shook her head. "Everybody knows you play dirty. Inside or outside the arena. How in gods' name can you explain Aerys die not long before Rhaegar?"

Samatoki's mouth twisted in displeasure, and he said dryly. "I don't know, Your Grace. But maybe coincidence does exist."

A sweet coincidence, like Juto loved to call it.

"Just like how your men bring Lyanna Stark to King's Landing," she sneered. "With three blood-stained white cloaks and Dawn."

"Well, It's not coincidence," Samatoki scoffed. "I do ask Riou to look for her. After all, we need her to stop all this bullshit." He knew that was now how you talk to a lady, let alone a former queen from House Targaryen, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

"So you admit to plan all of this."

"To stop this madness fuckery your brother and son caused, and save my sister's life, you mean?" Samatoki shot back. "And yours, and this fucking kingdom in process too?"

Her eyes glinted dangerously. "How dare you-"

"Oh. I dare," Samatoki growled. He took a step ahead, looking down at Rhaella. "Because your son of bitch of husband is burning people alive and none of the witless creature nobleman and kingsguard give a single fuck, neither do them when he raped you all this time, do they? All they do is praise and defend the king, Hah, it really makes me fucking sick." His voice was rough, full of anger and hatred and disgust because fuck all of this, Samatoki had had enough for this horrible throne and who was fucking sit on it.

"They treat the king like a god because he is a dragon. But does a beast deserve such a worship?" Samatoki's ruby eyes were flashing wildly, thousand of emotions dance behind them but anger still hold the crown.

Memories flied behind them, of screams and pleads and burning flesh. Of a crown of winter roses and whispers of true love of ice and fire. Of his mother's smile and his sister's laugh. Of Juto's wicked eyes and Riou's calamity.

Samatoki thought of things that should not be. He thought of broken crown on top of his sister's head. And fuck it, he would end this.

There was fear in Rhaella's violet eyes. _Good_ , Samatoki thought. _Let her be afraid, let her know i'm fucking serious right now._

Samatoki spit out his next words, and it cut deeper than sword.

"No. They deserve to be taken apart."

Blackfyre was not mean for crown. Blackfyre was mean for war and bloodshed. And so be it.


End file.
